Family Legacies
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: A story of the two Black sisters who didn't marry for love. Lucius/Narcissa & Rodolphus/Bellatrix


_**Family Legacies**_

_A Story of the Two Black Sisters Who Didn't Marry for Love_

Bellatrix Lestrange stood by her baby sister, Narcissa, as she always had. Their other sister, Andromeda, had been recently disowned by the family for accepting a marriage proposal from muggleborn Ted Tonks.

"Cissy, you look lovely," Bella told the young blonde. "You'd steal the show if it wasn't yours anyway."

Narcissa, just past 18, attempted to smile at her older sister but it fell flat. Her eyes moved back to the mirror where she watched her reflection. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant knot and it had sprinklings of baby's breath through it. She was gripping her bouquet as though it was her last tie to her true life, and she couldn't seem to smile.

Bella sighed, noting the look on the younger girl's face. "Cheer up, now, Cissy," Bella said in a soothing, soft voice. "He's not so bad, I reckon. Mother and Father approve of him."

"They approved of Rodolphus as well," Narcissa replied in an equally soft voice. "And look how that turned out."

Bellatrix inhaled sharply. "The healers are still hopeful, Cissy. They said there's a chance that no real damage was done."

"He tossed you down a flight of stairs for giving him tea with two sugars instead of one, Bella!" Narcissa whispered harshly. "And no one tried to do anything about it!"

"Rodolphus has fallen in with some new bloke called Voldemort," Bella informed her sister in an attempt to change the subject. "Says he wants to kill all muggles and people without pure blood. I think it's barmy," she stated, running her manicured fingers over a stray hair on her sister's head. "But you know him. He'll do what he wants and I'll follow right along."

"You shouldn't have to, Bella. He's not a good man and it sounds like this Voldemort fellow isn't either."

Bellatrix, at just 23 years of age, knew she would be following her own heart if she listened to her baby sister. But her father was an imposing man and it was he who had declared the match between her and Master Lestrange to be a quite advantageous one.

She cleared her throat lightly and went about straightening Narcissa's veil. "Hush now, love. No more of this talk. It's your wedding day."

"I don't love him," Narcissa whispered. "I never have."

"I know that, my darling, but there's nothing to be done. Father's paid the dowry to Master Malfoy Senior and he's accepted it. You're to be the next Missus Malfoy." Bella paused for a moment before cupping her baby sister's cheeks. She tilted the younger girl's face down so their eyes could meet. "He's stable, Cissy, and that's what we need right now. With Andy gone, it's just you and me. We'll always be there for one another, yeah?"

Narcissa nodded slowly before sighing and closing her eyes, a single tear running down her rosy cheek. She let out a shuttering breath and looked at her sister once more. "We used to be happy, didn't we?"

Bellatrix stared at the bride-to-be for a moment before dropping her hands and turning away. She paced to the other side of the room, arms wrapped around her noticeably flat stomach covered by the black material that the parents of the bride and groom insisted on.

"I can't remember that far back," Bella whispered. "It seems so long ago."

Narcissa was about to suggest they run. She knew Andromeda would take them in for a while. She knew her second oldest sister would not allow them to live on the streets. Andy would keep them safe.

Just as her mouth opened, there was a knock on the door. "Are my two girls ready?" a deep male voice asked.

"Yes, sir," Narcissa said in a strong voice. "We're about ready to go."

Cygnus Black pushed the door open and entered. He was dressed in the very best made formal robes and wore a top hat. Bellatrix mentally rolled her eyes. He surveyed his oldest daughter, shooting a look at her flat stomach, before turning to his baby.

"You look lovely, poppet. My girls, all married. Makes a father proud."

"But An -," Narcissa began but was stopped by a look from Bellatrix, clearly insisting she didn't bring their other sister into the mix. "Thank you, Father."

"Bellatrix, why don't you give me a few moments alone with my baby?" Cygnus suggested.

When Bella caught Narcissa's eyes, she turned to her father. "I'd rather not just yet, Father. We may be nearly ready, but there's still more to do. You've already given her your speech. We will send for you when she's ready."

Cygnus, however, was determined to have his youngest alone. He walked to Bellatrix and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to the door. "Do not mistake your place, young lady. I shall call for you when I've finished." He then proceeded to slam the door in his eldest daughter's face.

"Are you almost ready, my dear?" he asked the blonde.

"Yes, father," Narcissa replied. "I'm quite ready to be the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"Very good," Cygnus replied. "You're much more cooperative than that sister of yours," he informed her with a smile. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He kissed her on the head and walked to the door, opening it and allowing Bellatrix reentry. "And just think, darling, by this time next year you may even have a little one on the way. Or one here already," he added with a look to Bella before closing the door behind him.

"Shove off," Bella muttered to the closed door. She sneered at it for a moment before turning back to Narcissa. "Are you okay?"

"I told him what he wanted to hear, Bella. He'll be fine. I'll be fine. You'll be fine …"

"We shouldn't have to settle for fine, Cissy."

"But we do. And we will. We can make do."

"Rodolphus says that Voldemort chap is here. Saw him talking to Lucius and Snape. My husband went to them when I was dismissed."

The women puttered around the room putting the final touches on Narcissa and before they knew it Cygnus was back. "It's time."

Bella turned to her sister and tried to give an encouraging smile. "You'll be well protected."

Narcissa simply nodded and watched as Bella grabbed her flowers and exited the room before meeting her father in the doorway.

"Lucius, I'm pregnant," Narcissa told her husband.

Lucius Malfoy looked up from his Daily Prophet. "Are you positive?" he asked her slowly.

She nodded. "I went to my mother today and she confirmed it. As did my aunt. We're going to have a baby in about seven month's time."

"Do you know whether it will be a boy or girl?" he asked, actually interested.

"It's a boy," she whispered.

Lucius then folded his paper and stood, walking to his wife and placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on her forehead. His left hand slid down to rest softly over her abdomen. "My son."

Narcissa smiled. At least she would have one man in the house who truly loved her.

"I'm sorry, Madam Lestrange, but there's just no possibility of you conceiving. There's always adoption."

Bellatrix sighed softly. She knew Rodolphus would never accept a child that wasn't from the two of them. She whispered her thanks and dressed quickly.

Once out of St. Mungo's, she apparated to Wiltshire and Malfoy Manor. She knocked on the door and was escorted in by a house elf.

"Bella! I have news for you," Narcissa stated as she greeted her sister.

"As I for you," the raven-haired woman responded.

"I'm pregnant!" Narcissa shouted with joy.

Bellatrix's face fell. "I never will be."

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix screamed in pain as The Dark Lord hit her with another round of the Cruciatus curse.

"I am your Lord, Madam Lestrange. Your husband has signed your life to me and my service. You will obey."

Bellatrix, broken and bleeding on the floor, tried to stay strong. The Dark Lord released her from the torture spell only to put it on her once more.

"If you cannot serve me by producing a child, as your sister is, you shall serve me in other ways."

He released the curse again and Bella, gasping for breath, looked up to meet his eyes.

"Serve me or I will kill your precious, soon-to-be nephew."

Bellatrix swallowed, realizing this meant he would probably kill Narcissa as well. Taking a deep breath she responded, "I am yours, My Lord."

To seal her commitment, he hit her with the Cruciatus once more.

"How is she?" Bellatrix asked her brother-in-law.

"She's fine," Lucius responded. "And so is my son."

Bella, who had slowly lost her compassion for anything but her sister and her Master, nodded. "The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"Who is it supposed to lead the raid on that idiot auror Longbottom and his family?"

"I am," she stated proudly. "Taking Crouch with me. A couple of others as well, I think. That sniveling idiot Wormtail, perhaps."

Lucius pondered her statement for a moment. He didn't enjoy being shown up. "He's given me something of his to hold safe, you know. He trusts me."

"He's given me something as well, dear brother-in-law. Something of a far greater value than of that he gave you."

Lucius sneered at her before announcing that she was permitted to see his wife and child.

She smirked at him before entering the room.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you mudblood lover!" Bellatrix shouted as the two aurors dragged her down through the depths of Azkaban. "Get off!"

"Shut it, Lestrange!" Alastor Moody replied.

"Too right," James Potter put in. "You deserve to be locked up. Nutter."

"You'll be sorry, Potter!" Bellatrix screamed, eyes wild. "You've sullied your family line with a mudblood. You're filthy!" she screamed.

"Hate those fools," James told Mad-Eye as they locked her away and motioned for the dementors.

"Born as the seventh month dies," Bella whispered. "Didn't kill Longbottom. Going to kill Potter."

"Master," Bellatrix cried as she fell to her knees in front of Lord Voldemort. "You've come back. We received word that you had been killed! I'm so grateful you've come back."

"Rise, dear Bellatrix." He waiting until she was on her feet in front of him. His pale hand reached out and smoothed over her cheek. "I see you have not lost your love for me."

"Never, my Lord."

"Then you and Lucius will help me get that missing Prophesy, won't you?"

"As you command, my Lord," she responded, head bowed.

Her husband smiled slightly. Azkaban had indeed tightened the hold that the Death Eaters had on her. She was no more the naïve, cautious young woman he had married. She was mad with blood purity and vowed to service their Lord by any means. Rodolphus bowed slightly as he met the Dark Lord's eyes.

Voldemort smiled. Yes, while Bellatrix was indeed one of his highest ranking followers, Rodolphus had made it so. If he were capable of being grateful, he would be so to the Lestrange man.

"Shouldn't have asked him," Bellatrix told her baby sister as they sat down to tea in Malfoy Manor after returning from Spinner's End.

"Severus is one of Lucius' oldest friends," the blonde replied. "And he's Draco's godfather."

"Still don't trust him," the older witch replied.

"You don't trust anyone," Narcissa rejoined with a smile over the top of her tea.

Bellatrix stared at her sister before making a conceding face. "Quite right, I suppose."

The women sat in silence for a few moments before Narcissa spoke once again. "He wants to punish Lucius by killing my son."

"Lucius got caught. He deserves to be punished."

"So Lucius' mistake should cost Draco's life?" Narcissa nearly shouted.

"What's more important to a man than his son?" Bella asked in a casual manner. "Lucius must be taught a lesson. Failure is not an option in this war, Narcissa. There will be casualties on both sides. Draco must learn to survive."

"He's not meant to fight! He's barely of age!"

"You were engaged when you were his age, darling. You must remember that times are changing."

"So you'll have your nephew die," Narcissa said flatly.

"I should hope not. All he has to do it complete his task. I want the old fool dead anyway. Never much cared for him."

"Bella, you loved Dumbledore!"

Bellatrix sat in silence, staring at her sister for a long time. She considered her words carefully before stating, "The woman who knew how to love died a long time ago."

It was the first time in years that Narcissa saw the sister she missed so deeply.

When the dust settled, Narcissa allowed herself to cry. She had lost her sister. She tried to reason with herself that the Bellatrix she knew died a long time ago. She died when her prat husband signed her life to the maniac that had been turned to dust a short hour ago.

She should be happy. Her husband was alive. Her son was alive. The Dark Lord was dead. She could see Andy again. But she couldn't help but cry for her sister. She knew the Weasley matron had only been protecting her daughter and she would have done the same thing.

But she would miss Bellatrix.

"It'll be all right in the end, Mum," Draco murmured to her as he watched Weasley and Granger leave the Great Hall. Potter must have been with them under his cloak. "We can start over again now."

And Narcissa had to agree. Because starting over was the only thing they _could _do.


End file.
